craftsmenandchimerasfandomcom-20200214-history
Erryn/Lore
Erryn is an elf, thief, lockpick, and player character in a Craftsmen and Chimeras campaign. He was born into a huge elven family in the southwest near the Ruins of Gilnae. During his family's trip to Plessith, Erryn was kidnapped and was dragged through a turbulent series of events that did not settle until the boy was nine years old. Following a two year hiatus from a precarious and wild lifestyle, Erryn was taken(or rather, forced himself) under Lumina Tolvaj's wing and began traveling with him. Early Life Erryn and his sister - twins - were born from parents of the massive te Sechen family of elves commonly found in the southwest. The te Sechen family holds enough members to make up several towns(and in fact at one point did), but they spread around the entirety of the southwest, preferring to live with the dwarves and sparsely populated wilds than densely populated elven cities. Erryn was born after the migration of the family, but before its eventual splintering into several smaller families. He was born near the Ruins of Gilnae to a group of curiously radical elves; his birth parents were oft found raiding settlements, charged with a religious zeal. His parents were members of a radical religious sect that preached and encouraged a vegan, ascetic lifestyle. Often, his parents would leave him alone with the animals while cleansing some unknown village of heathens. The tremulous environment battered away at Erryn like an angry sea would the face of a cliff; and, not unlike a cliff's struggle against saltwater, Erryn's struggle with family cut away his foundation - however, this only made his heights all the more prominent. Erryn was seven when his family decided to move toward Plessith. Their numbers were dwindling as each increasingly bloody raid whittled away at their members, leaving only Erryn, his father, and several other small two or three elf families. Erryn's father, who'd recently been elected as the leader, decided that more success would make its way to them farther north - in the ruins of Plessith. Plessith, long after its raiding by Tilmouth, had gained a reputation for being a lawless town - nestled in the ruin of a civilized city long past, it was perfect for those who wanted their own homestead, but lacked the drive to create their own. "Beggar pioneers", they were called, and rightly so - those found in Plessith were often both self-righteous and proud of their state of anarchy, but were unwilling to contribute - obviously, the state of anarchy served as a convenient defense of their unproductive nature. Plessith never got to enjoy the pleasure of the company of Erryn's father's band of radicals. During their stop at Einzwald, Erryn's father attempted to hire a band of sellswords to join his cause. The negotiation with their leader heated up, and, in short, ended with Erryn's father sleeping in a jail cell without much hope of leaving. With his father in prison, what was left of Erryn's "family" dispersed, unsatisfied with his father's leadership. Many of them abandoned the religion entirely and returned to their homeland. Erryn and his sister lived together until one day on her trip to the market, she didn't return - Erryn searched for her for months, but found nothing. Once the money left for him by his father was depleted, Erryn was evicted and began life in the streets. Life in the wilds of the city and the wilds of the forest were two entirely different worlds. It didn't take long until Erryn was completely integrated into the street urchin culture and lifestyle - living from nook to cranny to cubby with empty pockets surrounded by people who thought nothing of you - however, their pockets were quite full, so they had their uses. For better or for worse, this was ended abruptly when he was taken in by a noble of the city. This city noble thought very highly of himself, since, after all, he was such a generous man that gave so much to the city, why shouldn't he be proud of himself? The noble couldn't help himself when he saw the little elven urchin scrounging for coins in the street - he had to have him, to take care of him and groom him into a nice nobleman. It'd show how generous he was, at the very least. By the time Erryn was found by the man, he'd already seen nine years pass. Erryn proved to be a handful for the nobleman, whom he'd taken to calling Ploppin, although the man insisted his name was Peppin. The numerous beatings Erryn received in the care of Ploppin seemed only to encourage his rambunctious flair. Oftentimes, the magister in charge of educating the boy would resort to shouting and threatening in his teaching methods within minutes. Erryn only truly took to fighting and locksmithing in his time with Ploppin. Escape Erryn often stole away to the inn when his room wasn't being watched. He would sneak into the back, past the workers, to play with the various rats and bugs that lived in the storerooms. He found out that rats didn't take well to alcohol and bugs did even less. While he did occasionally speak to travelers staying at the inn, he spent most of his time fiddling with the locks in the back and playing with vermin. It was at this inn that Erryn met Lumina Tolvaj. Lumina Tolvaj was a very grandiose and charismatic man - in Erryn's eyes, at least - and took the attention of the boy captive almost immediately. He spoke of great things, things Erryn had never known - allies, friends, family - and deliberately told Erryn of all there was in the world. The boy, walking right into the palm of the strange traveler, volunteered to join him in his journey. Escaping Einzwald was a simple task for Erryn, as he'd often slip from his quarters unannounced - leaving the city was almost the same. Erryn spent the next two years traveling with Lumina, picking up experience in combat and burglary. Personality Unfortunately, Erryn never had the privilege of having a stable family to ground his morals and values; while Erryn vaguely felt there was something wrong with what went on around him, though he didn't know what bothered him about it. He spent many of his years polishing his own sort of ambiguous morality; he decided that if someone wasn't mean to him, he'd return the favor - if he couldn't rationalize a reason not to, that is, which he'd easily do whatever the situation may be. Erryn's wit and sharp tongue grew like a terrible weed without the clippers of guardians to keep them at bay. His stubbornness rivals that of oxen and often invited the flats of blades to his rear when in the care of Peppin. Regardless, he attaches himself to those he admires and respects them without question - undoubtedly at least partially caused by the loss of a father figure early in his life. He doesn't quite understand what respect is or involves, leading to some friction in social contact with his peers, but overall he's at least tolerable.